This application is not based upon any pending domestic or international patent applications.
This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
The present invention relates to an apparatus that is particularly adapted for removing a fish hook that is embedded into a fish. Since the typical fish hook is barbed, the removal of such from the mouth of a fish can be quite problematic to both the fisherman and the fish. Various apparatuses have been developed to assist in the removal of a fishing hook from the mouth of a fish. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,788 describes a fish hook-removing device that utilizes an elongated tube having a slot therein for receiving the fishing line attached to the embedded fish hook. This device, however, has a disadvantage in that the threading of the fishing line into the slot can be difficult at best since the fish is typically thrashing and wiggling. Further, to secure the fishing line within the slot, the fisherman must utilize the thumb or the finger to secure the fishing line inside the elongated tube, these disadvantages cause this device to be very difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,698 discloses a fish hook remover which utilizes a fish hook handle shaped like a pistol-grip and a barrel having a C-shaped configuration at the end of the barrel. A flange is attached near the pistol-grip portion of the device and uses the C-shaped end to secure the fishing hook. The user then feeds the fishing line around the flange and clamps it thereto by way of a thumb. This device is likewise difficult to use in that it requires the use of a thumb to secure the fishing line prior to the removal of the fishing hook.
There is presently a need for a fish hook removal device which is easy and safe to use and can overcome the disadvantages of the known prior art fish hook devices.
Below is a listing of the previous cited art references for this application:
The present invention satisfies the needs discussed above. The present invention is generally directed toward a fish hook removal device and more specifically toward a fish hook removal device that is simple and easy to operate.
The present invention provides a device for extracting a fish hook from a fish comprising a support apparatus for placing over a fish hook embedded into a fish; an operative release member reciprocate removal relative to the position of the fish hook which can advance toward and away from an advanced position; and a release hook for embracing the fish hook, the release hook is attached to the release member and a lever-operated means for driving the operative release member and the release hook toward and away from the position of the fish hook.
The support apparatus is placed over or near the fish hook. Once the release hook has reached the embedded fish hook, the lever-operated means is manually activated by the fisherman causing the release member and release hook to retract away from the position where the fish hook is embedded in the fish. Since the fishing hook is secured by the release hook it is pulled and removed from the fish.
In yet another aspect, the inventive device comprises a support apparatus, an operative release member, a release hook and a lever-operated means as described above wherein the support apparatus comprises a first handle having a grip end and a forward end, a second handle having a grip end and a forward end and being substantially in line with and pivotally connected to the first handle. A sleeve in communication with the forward end of the first handle (the operative release member and release hook attached thereto) is connected to the forward end of the second handle and is retractable positioned within the sleeve. The lever mechanism created by the pivot between the first and second handles allows the operative release member to travel toward and away from the targeted fish hook. Once the release hook has engaged the fishing hook, the lever mechanism can retract the operative release member and release hook into the sleeve, causing the fish to come in contact with the sleeve and thereby assisting in the removal of the fish hook.
In yet another aspect, the sleeve, as described above, is removably in communication with the first handle.
In yet another aspect, the support apparatus described above can include a spring-type device to assist in the lever function of the inventive apparatus.
In yet another aspect, the support apparatus described above can include an elastic band-type device to assist in the lever function of the inventive apparatus.
In yet another aspect, the release hook and said operative release member as described above are unitary.